Kagome Enchanted
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: The story of a young girl becoming enchanted, finding her 'prince', who really is an arrogant and cold corporate leader, then breaking her enchantment. All the while fighting off evil villians and trying to save an orphanage! Seto/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Helllooo Fanfiction readers! It's that urge again! You know, the very same one that caused me to write 'The Obelisks Cinderella'. Well here we are, once again. And this time, it's in the form of Ella Enchanted, better yet, Kagome Enchanted! Hope you like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Gi Oh or Inuyasha

And on with the two-shot! Or will it be a three-shot?!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi strolled down the large hallway of her adoptive brothers mansion. Smiling largely, she couldn't help thank the gods for everything they had given her. The final battle had ended with amazing results. They had won against the vile half demon, Naraku, and from then on peace and prosperity reigned the land.

She had surprisingly made good with Sesshomaru, her adoptive brother and one of her dearest friends. Her future knowledge and studies interested him to the point where they would spend many nights talking about math, English and literature; comparing and learning from one another.

When the final battle had ended, some sad news had come. She was to go back home, to her future, never to see her friends again. But all was not lost, she had made amends and left no regrets behind. Staying long enough to conclude her feelings for Inuyasha were more of the brotherly type then that of a lovers and to see Sango and Miroku get married. With a promise to her son to see him in the future and a heart felt goodbye, she jumped into the well and returned home.

It had been three years after that time. And, on her twentieth birthday she got the greatest surprise of all. There, on her shrine steps were two figures. Two impossibly handsome but recognizable figures. Sesshomaru, and her not so little Shippou. After tight hugs and many hours of catching up, here she was.

She was visiting Sesshomaru and Shippou, once a week they had promised to meet, and was wondering what crazy things they would do today. She pushed open the door to Sesshomaru office, straightening her white pencil skirt and fixing her sapphire blue silk blouse. Another thing she had forgotten to mention. Sesshomaru had given her the position of vice president of Shikon corp. One of Japans, if not the worlds, most successful and largest industries after he had forced...err suggested she learn about the business.

"Afternoon!" she said cheerily to the excited fox teen and the brooding daiyoukai. Sticking her tongue out at Sesshomarus silence she went and hugged Shippou, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I feel so weird," she said with a giggle, "My 'baby' boy is all grown up now!"

With a poof the handsome teen dressed in a black suit turned into a small boy of three. Squealing she grabbed the boy and cuddled him to her chest. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said with slight distaste in his voice "You coddle the boy too much." Kagome snorted before placing Shippou back in his chair where he poofed back into his original form. He gave a fanged smirk at Sesshomaru making the older demon roll his eyes. "Oh hush Sesshomaru," she said, sitting in a plush chair next to her son. "I am merely appraising his abilities and powers."

Sesshomaru snorted a bit, tapping away at his laptop. "He has no such thing," he said with an air of superiority around him "Besides, this Sesshomarus powers far surpass the kits." Kagomes raised an eyebrow, amused "I don't think so," she said haughtily, knowing it would annoy the demon lord "My son is _the_ best at everything. His spells are much better then yours. I bet I can break yours easily."

Sesshomaru suddenly rose, a wicked gleam entered his eyes and his lips upturned into a feral smirk. Kagome stood up as well, laughing nervously. Maybe she went a bit too far? "Hehe," she said, throwing a pleading look towards Shippou who just grinned. Ooooh, no more special lemon squares for him!

"S-Sesshomaru?" she questioned, feeling more and more nervous by the second. Oh her and her big mouth! "You see Ka-go-me," he began stalking her like a hunter, "There has been one spell this Sesshomaru was deliberating on trying out, yet he had no one to try it on. So kind of you to offer."

She eeped and flew behind a table, hiding herself though it was of no use. "Kagome," his smooth baritone voice said, "Come here." She shook her head stubbornly, causing him to give a bone chilling smile. "Very well then, you were never an obedient one."

His youki swirled around him in great proportions, and he began murmuring in an ancient tongue, eyes glowing a bit. Kagome quickly constructed a barrier around herself but it was too late, his youki hit her full on. She waited for the pain, or something but surprisingly nothing. Slowly, a triumphant smile began forming on her mouth.

"Ha!" she said, pointing at him with a triumphant stance. "I told you! The Shikon Miko rules all!" Sesshomaru was smiling, a frightening thing, and Shippou looked ready to burst out laughing. She was confused, what was going on?

"Kagome," the silver haired demon instructed with smugness in his voice, " Hold your tongue." She squealed as her hand shot up and held her tongue. She looked confusedly at him. "Oh!" Shippou said "I want to try! Mama, touch your toes."

"Ah!" Kagome said as she snapped forward, touching her stiletto covered toes "What is going on?" she growled out. Sesshomaru tsked. "You were never an obedient one. The spell I have cast on you will make you obedient to any command."

"What?!" she cried, outraged. "Take it off!" Sesshomaru shook his head, gold eyes dancing with mirth. "This Sesshomaru remembers you stating that you could break any spell he casts on you." he pointed out "Good luck little miko."

"Sesshomaru Tashio!" she growled out, standing straight after regaining use of her body, "You take this spell off this instant!" He ignored her and she continued to rant and rave. "Silence!" he snapped and she instantly shut up. "Hn. This Sesshomaru finds this very useful." She silently glared at him before turning to glare at Shippou who was laughing on her behalf. They went about with their business, unaware of two beady yellow eyes taking in the scene with disgust.

The day was quite eventful though. Kagome found out in dismay none of her normal powers would work, she'd have to dig deeper inside to break the accursed spell. Having no control of her body, she deemed, was the worst thing to ever happen. As she sat in front of Sesshomaru in his large, luxurious office, she mentally fried him in the brain.

"Kagome," he said softly, golden eyes looking up at her with delight. Oooh when she broke this spell she was gonna fry herself an overgrown puppy, or her name wasn't Kagome Higurashi! "Yes Sesshomaru?" she grit out angrily. He smirked and tossed a large white envelope to her. "Catch." he commanded and before she knew what she was doing, her arms sprang up and caught the envelope.

"I could have done that without you telling me," she mumbled angrily, ripping open the envelope. "What is this anyways?"

"A rough draft of the final deal we are to be making with Kaiba corp. Go over it and tomorrow morning you _will_ depart to go finalize and discuss this deal. Even though Kaiba corp may not be as…..useful as this Sesshomaru would have hoped, none the less they are a powerful ally. Is that clear?" he said from where he had gone to pour himself a drink.

Kagome growled when she felt the familiar tinge of magic run through her body at his command. "Yes Sesshomaru," she replied, flipping through the pages. She stopped when she came upon the CEO. Looking at him she mused he was quite handsome, then her face turned a light pink at her thoughts.

_Bad Kagome! _she chastised herself. _Bad, bad, bad! No thinking that the CEO is hot. You are only there to make a deal and get things cleared out. Bad!_

Sesshomarus eyes slid over to his adopted sister who seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. He shook his head a bit and smiled. Kagome was the purest person he knew, she was able to teach him that even someone like him could be loved and appreciated. But would she ever find someone to love her, for her? Not for her position or power but for Kagome? The crazy girl with a heart of gold?

"Is that going to be all Sesshomaru?" she asked, standing up to leave. She went over and hugged him briefly, his arms wound loosely around hers. "One more thing little sister," he said "You are not to tell anyone of this spell. They will use it for their own purposes and this Sesshomaru does not wish for you to be hurt."

Kagome looked up at him, sticking out her tongue. "Then why don't you remove the spell?" she asked innocently and a bit pleadingly. He chuckled a bit. "This Sesshomaru is not so foolish little sister," he said "And he believes you can break this spell. Consider it practice, god knows you need it."

Her sapphire eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What are you implying mister?!" she shouted, then went silent after remembering of his sensitive hearing. He glared at her for a moment. "If this Sesshomaru recalls," he began dryly "It was you who had _accidentally_ killed Kagura without trying. Then it was you again who _accidentally_ restored this Sesshomarus arm. This Sesshomaru is wary as to what you can do when you try so consider this as a test to learn to control your powers."

She hit him playfully on the arm. "You're a meanie Sesshomaru," she said "But I still love you." He chuckled a bit, his little Kagome was certainly strange. "As well," he said as an afterthought " You may encounter Kouga and Shippou. Shippou has a concert scheduled and Kouga is also finalizing a deal with Kaiba corp."

She nodded and looked out the window. The sun was setting and the warm hues of orange, purple and pink would only last so long before the night sky replaced them. "I should be going," she said, gathering the rest of her things, "I have to get packing and tell mom. Am I taking the private jet?"

He nodded and escorted her out of his office. She gave him a final hug and a promise to call before heading home. As she drove to her shrine, she began making a mental list of all the things she'd need for the finalization of the deal.

* * *

Far away from where Tashio corp. stood, stood another great and powerful empire. That of Seto Kaiba, youngest owner and most eligible bachelor. Currently, he and his advisors sat around a large table, on the top floor of his bustling company, discussing an important deal.

"This is very good news Seto," his oldest, and most trusted advisor said. Kyo smiled at him, before looking over the papers in his hand again. Others voiced their agreements, all nodding eagerly and vehemently.

Seto Kaiba stood up from his large black leather chair, his white cloak whipping around as he directed his gaze outside, through the large window situated in the conference room. He was silent for a moment, before he spoke up.

"I can't really see how this deal is beneficial to me," he said a bit arrogantly, making his advisors eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "Mr. Kaiba," one said, standing up, "Do you know what you are saying?"

His ice blue gaze swiveled towards the man, making him shrink back. "Apparently I don't know what I'm saying," he replied in a crisp tone, "Would anyone like to tell me?"

A female advisor stood up, her thin wired glasses perched on her nose and she stared at him. She brushed off her spotless black suit and cleared her throat. "Mr. Kaiba," she said just as crisply, "Whether you would like to admit it or not, Tashio corp. far surpasses Kaiba corp. It's business is phenomenal, stocks are mind blowing and the workers there are far superior to our own. A blind man could see that making a deal with Tashio corp. would be so beneficial to us, that we could make triple what we normally make easily. Not to say that we are inferior, just that Tashio corp. now currently holds the top position in the world and it would be wise to make a deal."

Anger burned in Setos fierce blue eyes, making the woman uncomfortable enough to ease back a bit, but she still stood her ground. "Seto," Kyo said soothingly, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "Really, she has a point. Why not just accept the deal? Either way, give or take we'll benefit from it, more then Tashio corp."

His blue eyes narrowed, staring at his conference. He crossed his arms over his white cloak clad chest, deep in thought. Finally he gave a sigh, of annoyance or defeat they knew not. "Fine," he muttered, swiveling his gaze back towards the window to look down upon the people. "Will there be anyone who will come to represent Tashio corp. to draw up the contract or do we have to go there ourselves?"

Kyo flipped through some papers, looking around. "Ah, yes," he said "There will be a Kagome Higurashi coming to draw up the contract and finalize the deal."

Seto sat back in his chair, taking a sip of water. "I see. What do we know about him?" He had made the mistake in assuming Kagome was a male and not a female. There were more sounds of shuffling papers, this time it was the female advisor, the same who had put him in his place, that brought up the information.

"Kagome Higurashi," she began "Is known to be a ruthless and harsh contract dealer. He _or_ she," Seto raised an eyebrow as she stressed the or. Really, why did he ever hire her?

"…is known to be almost impossible to deal with. It's said that he/she is known for making sure that any dealership is beneficially mostly to Tashio corp. For some reason he/she has some special connection, it's rumored that she's the vice president. As well it's been stated that he/she is like a magician, so we must be aware that she doesn't pull any tricks out of his/her hat. He/she is a tyrant, probably has done more then enough research to make sure she's ready. Gentlemen, we have a long business contract ahead of us."

"Let him or her come," Kyo said, smiling largely but it didn't reach his eyes. "We'll just have to take them down a peg or two, right Seto?"

The young man made a sound of agreement, his blue eyes fierce with the thought of a challenge. "Well then, it seems like the conference is over," Kyo said, standing up. They all nodded towards Seto before leaving, briefcases in hand. Seto was the last to leave, but instead of going to his respective office, he used his private elevator to go down the main floor. There he walked out, ignoring the giggling, cooing and fluttering lashes of the female workers.

He made his way to a fashionable sitting area, where his little brother sat, looking bored and tired. "Mokuba," Seto said warmly to his brother, "Let's go, we can go to the park now."

Mokuba looked up at his older brother, then sighed a bit. "You said you'd be finished three hours ago Seto," he pointed out, standing up and grabbing his bag. Seto frowned a bit. "Yes, well business comes first and we were getting ready for an important deal."

"Business is always first," Mokuba mumbled, "It's fine Seto, the parks closed now anyways. We can go some other time. You're probably tired and hungry. I'll meet you back at home."

He ignored his big brothers call as he walked outside, taking a turn and running.

_I never get to spend anytime with Seto_ Mokuba thought slowing down to a brisk walk _It's always business this and business that. We made plans to go to the park three months ago. And well yeah, I did lie to parks open but knowing Seto as soon as we got there he'd probably be called back to business again…_

Too lost in his thoughts the young Kaiba brother walked right into someone. He heard an "Oh god…" before looking up and looking into amused blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the pretty young lady's shirt covered in orange juice.

"I'm so sorry!" Mokuba exclaimed with alarm. Kagome peered down at the young boy and sighed before laughing. "It's not a problem. I guess it's my fault," she said in thought "Sort of. Well anyways could you head me to the direction of that new park that opened up?"

"World of Ice?" Mokuba questioned remembering it was the same park he and Seto were supposed to go to. He watched as the young girl snapped her fingers. "Yeah that's the one!" she said excitedly, snapping her fingers. He frowned before telling her the directions.

"Well from your voice can I assume this park isn't that good?" Kagome said with a smile. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed "The parks said to be the best around. I was supposed to go with my brother today but he couldn't make it."

Kagome frowned a bit before smiling. "Well here's a crazy idea," she said "Why don't you come to the park with me? I'm alone and plus, by coming with me to the park you can make up the damage done to my shirt."

Mokuba deliberated on whether or not to go. She was a stranger but it didn't seem like she could harm him. Plus, he knew his body guards were probably following him around, though they didn't know that he knew. So he'd be safe.

"Sure," he said with a shrug "But I don't even know your name."

"Kagome Higurashi Tashio," the blue eyed girl said with a large smile. She bent down to shake his hand, "And you are?"

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise before he shook himself out of his stupor. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba!"

Kagomes eyes furrowed in thought. "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba…" she murmured in thought "Oh! You mean Seto Kaiba's little brother?"

Mokuba nodded slowly. "You know him?" he asked.

"Not at all!" Kagome said with a smile before grabbing his hand. "Well come on, let's get going!"

For the next few hours Mokuba had the time of his life. He learned about Kagomes family and the crazy things they did, but when he wanted to talk about his family life Kagome would always interrupt, veering off the topic. By the end of the day, Mokuba thought of Kagome as the sister he never had.

Kagome dropped him off in front of his house. "Thanks Mokuba," she told him with a smile "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Why are you thanking me?" Mokuba questioned "That was the best time _I _ever had! Thanks a lot Kagome!"

Laughing the blue eyed girl playfully ruffled his hair. "I think you should get going," she told him "Your brother might be worried."

"Ok," Mokuba said forlornly "Hey, will I ever see you again?"

Kagome gave him a secretive smile as put on her shades. "Sooner then you think. Bye!" and with that she peeled out of the estate.

"She is so cool!" Mokuba exclaimed to himself. He looked one more time at the retreating blue Mercedes then ran inside.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Seto and his group of advisors sat in the large conference room, some more the others patiently waiting for Kagome Higurashi. Seto himself though, was thinking about how to get back into his little brothers good graces. After Mokuba had come home yesterday he had ignored him and went straight to bed.

"When is he, or she going to be here?" one of the advisors grouched. "I'm sure she'll be here on time. She still has about half a minute and-" another advisor began sarcastically.

The door flew open to reveal a young looking woman dressed in white suit and silk blue blouse combo. Her face held a small smirk and her dark was twisted up into a bun. Seto stared a bit at the beautiful young woman and vaguely wondered if she was the new intern.

Kagome strode in with long, purposeful strides in her white pumps. She set her white briefcase with a bit of a slam before placing her hands on the table and regarding everyone with a larger smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she began "I am Kagome Higurashi, representative of Tashio corp. I do hope we can get this contract finished nice and quick lest Mr. Tashio or I change our minds and we decide to take your company apart piece by piece."

Jaws dropped and eyes widened by Kagome had eyes for only one person. Her eyes locked with the furious ice chipped eyes of Seto Kaiba and her smirk tuned into a full blown sadistic smile. 'Let the games begin' Kagome thought with glee.

* * *

FINISHED. WHOOO HOOO! Well, anyways tell me what you think or what not. Constructive critism is welcomed, flames are not. Reviews are also very much welcomed, if I can get around15-20 I know this story may become a hit. If not I may take it down, leave it for a while, play around with it then post it up again. Decision is yours!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Salutations people of fan fiction. I'm so happy people enjoyed this story! I just love, love, love Ella Enchanted! Mix Kagome and Kaiba and the mix and it's just too good to be true. Now, onto another matter. People, seriously what is with you guys and not reviewing. Some of you I get Author Alerts, Story Alerts and every other thing in the sun but a tiny little review. My lil hearts breaking!! Hahaha, not really but a review would be nice. Well Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own the storyline of Ella Enchanted though anything remotely new and all idea belongs to me.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Ladies and Gentlemen," she began "I am Kagome Higurashi, representative of Tashio corp. I do hope we can get this contract finished nice and quick lest Mr. Tashio or I change our minds and we decide to take your company apart piece by piece."_

_Jaws dropped and eyes widened by Kagome had eyes for only one person. Her eyes locked with the furious ice chipped eyes of Seto Kaiba and her smirk tuned into a full blown sadistic smile. 'Let the games begin' Kagome thought with glee._

**Now:**

Why am I here again? Kagome thought as the chairmen, and woman, of Kaiba corp. drowned on and on and on and…well, you get the point.

Seriously, why? Inner Kagome cried fountains of tears as boredom consumed her. Oh hey, look at that! A fly. Hi mister fly, how are you? I bet you're having more fun then I am…I wonder how long this meeting will take? Oh, there you are again mister fly, you sure are lucky flying around and-

"Miss Higurashi?" the female spokesperson asked tentatively as she and the rest of the board, including a very annoyed Seto realized that Kagome was definitely not paying attention.

"Hm?" Kagome said with a lazy smile, eyes drifting off the fly and towards a very angry Setos face.

"Was Mr. Tashio," Seto spat the name out as he crossed his arms over his chest, "So willing to drive us away that he sent some of the likes of you to try and persuade us into signing a contract with his company?"

Kagomes eyes took on a frosted look as she straightened herself in her seat, giving him a cold smile. "If I recall Mr. Kaiba," Seto narrowed his eyes at the way she said his name, "It was your company who sent us a letter, asking us if we were interested in taking in your company."

One representative palmed his face and groaned. The others muttered and one even went as far to quietly comment that they sounded like an old married couple.

Seto opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when the door flew open, smashing into the wall of his boardroom once again. He could distinctly hear one of his board men mutter to the other "If it was a fad to be slamming doors?".

"Sorry I'm late!" Kouga panted "See the strangest thing happened I was-"

"Saving an old woman from a near death experience by wrestling the crocodile that attacked her in the middle of the street?" Kagome questioned with an amused smile. Kouga blinked a couple times before throwing his head back and giving a wolfish laugh.

"Really you'd think that you'd have over used that incident by now," Kouga muttered sheepishly a while after. He turned towards the shocked board with a large grin. "Got the party started, eh?" Kagome snorted as if to say ' yeah right'.

Kaiba pressed two fingers to his temple, gently rubbing up and down. These people were crazy, off their rockers. No way was this girl the representative of the biggest and most wealthy company of Japan and no way was this man CEO of the company right behind it.

And so another hour went by with more debating, a little arguing mixed in with some subtle pen stabbings. All in all, it was a pointless meeting. In Kagomes perspective. But, the black haired girl found herself carefully looking over the young features of Seto Kaiba one too many times. Unknown to her, the older Kaiba brother was in the same predicament.

After what seemed like forever the meeting was wrapped up and another date was scheduled to discuss the merging once again. Kouga walked next to Kagome as she briskly walked out of the building.

"My men found some interesting news concerning Kaiba corp." he said suddenly. Her eyes slid over to him and she raised an eyebrow. A signal for him to continue.

"Apparently they want to build another huge arena for the game they're so famous for. Duel monsters I think?" He told her.

"Koga I should care about this why?" she questioned, stopping to regard him. He looked at her for a long moment.

"Kagome," he began gently "They want to demolish the Kawasaki Orphanage. The same one Inuyasha, you, Sango and Miroku had built five hundred years ago. You thought it was destroyed and you're right, it had been but they rebuilt it. But now, Seto and his company want to demolish it and build the arena in it's place…"

The ex-time traveler froze as a look of horror passed over her face. The orphanage. Her orphanage? Rage reared it's head as she clutched her brief case tightly. So many memories were buried there, and they were going to destroy it?

She blinked away the rage clouding her eyes when Koga handed her a slip of paper with an address on it. Koga gave her a small smile before walking away. Looking down she deduced it was the address for the orphanage. Smiling Kagome quickly made plans to get home as soon as possible, change and then take a nice stroll to her little house of memories.

* * *

Mokuba walked into the backstage area of the arena a few meters outside of Kaibaland, Seto only a few steps in front of him. He could hear his older brother murmuring to himself, thinking aloud. Mokuba risked a look outside and nearly face faulted at the number of screaming girls declaring their love for his brother. There was one in particular with horribly orange hair and blue eyes that seemed to scream the loudest.

"Seto," Mokuba whimpered, scared at what the girls might try this time. "Why are we here again?"

"To promote our new plans for Kaibaland and Kaiba corp. dear boy," his uncle said with a large, smile. Mokuba shied away from his uncle. He was a strange man he was, especially with that weird looking crow parrot thing that talked that he had on his shoulder. That thing was plain freaky!

Seto just nodded in agreement before ruffling his little brothers hair, smiling a little. His uncle murmured something underneath his breath before grabbing an irritated Seto and dragging him out. Mokuba winced as the volume of the screeching escalated.

_If there's a god_ he thought _Please, please, please don't let the fan girls get Seto this time. Please!_

* * *

Kagome strolled through the forested area, walking along the trail not having a care in the world. After she got home she changed into a knee length white summer dress with yellow blossoms. She topped off the outfit with some lace up heels and her big white straw purse. She twitched only a little when she heard screaming not a few miles far from where she was. Really, what was going on?

Back at the arena, Seto and his uncle waited a long while until the screams died down.

"As many of you know today Kaiba corp. has…" and that was the beginning of what seemed like an eternity's time worth of a speech. When really, it was only fifteen minutes. At the most.

"Hey!" a girl in the crowd yelled, interrupting Kyo. The elder man gave a tight smile. The girl turned towards Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba!" she squealed and Seto winced internally "Are you a fast runner?"

"Not particularly so," Kyo said with a large smile, answering the girl for Seto. "Why?"

There was a long silence and Seto twitched a bit. Then, there was a loud shout of "Get him!"

Faster then the speed of light the older Kaiba brother jumped down from the stage and started running away, the fan girls close on his trail.

"Not again…" Mokuba mumbled. He pulled out his self phone, getting ready to call the police, firefighters, and hostage control people.

Shit, shit, shit! Seto cursed in his mind, over and over again. He continued running down the forest path, not chancing a look back to see if he lost them or not. If he did, that one second could be his downfall. He continued to run, farther up the path he saw another young girl. Seto grabbed her and dropped them both behind a tree, breathing heavily. His body was tense as he heard the screaming girls rush by.

The older Kaiba brother relaxed a bit further, taking in the scent of vanilla and jasmine. He spared a glance down at the girl he was holding and came face to face with none other then Miss Higurashi herself.

They stared at each other a moment, Kaiba panting trying to get his breathing under control. It was Kagome who snapped them out of their reverie. She pushed his hand away from where it was covering her mouth.

"Mr. Kaiba," she remarked dryly, running a hand through her hair before dropping it with a huff.

"Please," Seto said with a hint of sarcasm "Call me Seto, or even Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba makes me feel like my…father."

He stood up, brushing himself off before helping her up. Well, trying to anyways.

"I don't need your chivalry!" Kagome said moodily, standing up and brushing her dress of. Thankfully it hadn't been stained in the fall. Really, there she was walking alone, minding her own business when this idiot came running up, grabbing her and hiding behind a tree!

"Charming," he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

"If you think I'm apologizing you've got another thing coming buddy," she snapped walking away, forgetting about her purse.

"Well there isn't much I can do about that now is there?" Seto remarked walking along next to her. "Except maybe reject Mr. Tashio's contract of merging with my company."

"Charming," she replied with a smirk, walking away "But you always seem to forget to it was your company who wanted to merge."

"Now wait a second," he snapped. Kagome inwardly groaned when her body froze up, the 'curse' taking lead. "Get back here."

She sharply turned on her foot and strode back towards him. "Yes?" she snapped. Seto regarded her for a moment in silence.

"You know," he said "Millions of girls would kill to be in your place right now. You're the first girl who hasn't fainted, screamed or cried at the sight of me."

Kagome looked him up and down for a moment. "Then maybe I've done you some good" she said simply before walking away. Seto was shocked still for a moment before following her with a small smile.

The raven haired girl continued walking until a realization hit her. She stopped in the middle of the dirt road that was made for smalls cars and other lesser vehicles. "Where's my purse?" she asked aloud before turning, regarding the place Seto had tackled her. "It's over there, of course."

"Please let me," the older Kaiba brother said with a bare roll of his eyes "It would be the chivalrous thing to do. Don't move a muscle."

Kagome inwardly cursed as Seto turned around to retrieve the bag, leaving her frozen in the middle of the road. She looked around waiting for Seto. That was when she heard the ominous roar of an engine. Turning her head as much as possible she say a very fast car approaching. And it didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Uh, Seto?" she called out hesitantly, trying to move her legs. The car was getting closer. "Seto!" she called desperately. She turned, looking at her doom.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she said in a small voice. For the second time that day one Seto Kaiba tackled one Kagome Higurashi to the ground. The car sped by without so much as slowing down. Kaiba looked down at her, visible irritated.

"Why didn't you move?" he snapped, searching her face for any injuries. "I-I would have," she stuttered "If it weren't for you and your obvious love of tackling me! That's the second time today you realize."

Seto pushed himself off her to sit on the grassy hill. "Well my deepest apologies," he said "I'll remember that the next time I save you."

"Next time?" Kagome questioned "I don't think there will be a next time."

"I highly doubt that considering you seem to have a penchant for getting into trouble Miss Higurashi," he remarked dryly.

"Just Kagome," she said, grabbing her purse and straightening up.

"Cousin Kagome?!" a voice screeched. Kagome turned to see Kouga and Ayames daughter, Megumi holding Mokuba in a vice grip. They agreed it was best to call them cousins instead of aunt and niece in public. It wouldn't make sense since they almost looked the same age.

"Come here this instant!" Megumi said childishly, letting go of Mokuba. The young boy scrambled away and ran towards his brother just as Kagome stiffly got up and briskly walked towards Megumi.

"What are you doing here?!" the bratty she wolf in disguise hissed at her god aunt. Kagome raised a cool eyebrow. "I'm on business here, for Sesshomaru." she replied.

Megumi huffed, tossing her orange locks over her shoulder. She slyly glanced at Seto. "Well I see you've met my future husband," she remarked with a giggle. Kagome turned to see Seto staring intently at her.

"Yeah…"she said trailing off "Good luck with that." Megumi squealed as Kagome walked away. She turned to regard Seto only to see him and Mokuba walking away in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait!" she cried.

Kagome regarded the time on her watch and sighed. It would be too late to go to the orphanage today, maybe tomorrow. She had some files to look over and people to meet.

* * *

Mokuba stared at his brother from across the limo and let out a huff. Ever since the incident with Kagome his brother was being more stuck up than usual, and it was bothering him.

"Seto what's up with you and Kagome?" Mokuba asked unsurely. Setos eyes snapped up and rested on his brother. "How do you know Kagome?" he questioned his little brother.

Mokuba shrugged, "We hung out a couple days ago it was really fun we went to the amusement park then.."

As Mokuba continued to list the things he did with Kagome Seto found himself the tiniest bit awed. What woman in her right mind would do something like that, and with a child she didn't even know? Unless it was to get to him?

_Unlikely,_ Seto thought to himself, _She seems to hate my very existence._

xXxXx **The Next Day **xXxXx

Kagome sat in empty boardroom idly twirling a pen in her hand. She had come early, since she had nothing else to do, and was waiting for the board to arrive.

"They should be coming any minute now…" she muttered to herself.

"Is it customary to talk to yourself, Miss Higurashi?" a dry tone asked. She stood up and turned around, coming face to face with none other then Seto Kaiba.

"Only when I'm extremely bored, ," she replied sweetly, with an undertone of venom. Seto snorted and strode towards his seat, the one at the head of the table and directly across from Kagomes. He watched as Kagome strode towards the large window and he followed her, intent on getting some answers.

"Tell me," Kaiba asked "What is my brother to you?"

Kagome was quite before letting out a small laugh. Seto decided that it was a nice laugh, one that reminded him of wind chimes.

"Mokuba is a friend to me. He was very upset that day Seto, and I think it may have something to do with you," she responded quietly.

"What would you know of something like that?" Seto snapped irritably. Kagome turned to look him straight in the eyes and for a moment he was left speechless.

"Family is a very important thing. At times when we are busy we take them for granted, but only when they are taken away from us do we realize how important they are to us, don't lose Mokuba, because I know it will kill you from the inside out," Kagome said to him softly. They stared at each other some more before Kagome brushed past him, muttering something about coffee. Seto stared after her for a long while before a smile stretched his face.

He was now determined to figure out the intriguing enigma that was Kagome.

* * *

Well, anyways tell me what you think or what not. Constructive critism is welcomed, flames are not. Reviews are also very much welcomed, if I can get another 15-20 reviews I will be a very happy squirrel. But yeah, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years to all.!!


End file.
